


Rain

by Bxuba



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cuddles, Eskimo Kiss, Fluff, Kinda short but it's cute, M/M, Man I love these trash boyfriends, Rain, Soft Kisses, These two just cuddling and enjoying the rain, genuine love, i'll never stop, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxuba/pseuds/Bxuba
Summary: Illumi loved watching the rain fall. It was soothing to him. Hisoka finds it adorable and can't resist cuddling him up.





	Rain

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

The rain was pouring. The windows of the apartment were completely drenched, as well as some of the polished floor. The couple living here had to close the window since it was raining that hard. 

Illumi didn't mind the rain. He found it aesthetically pleasing and very soothing. Whenever it rained, he did the same thing. He put his hair up in a bun with his needles supporting it, he made himself hot cocoa with exactly three marshmallows, and he'd play some lofi hip hop. Placing his earbuds in his ears, he shuffled his Spotify playlist with a content sigh. After grabbing his mug filled with the chocolatey-beverage, he placed his phone in the single back pocket of his sweatpants and pulled his favorite bean bag chair close to the window.

Hisoka leaned against the wooden doorframe and watched his adorable boyfriend sitting in front of the window, sipping his hot cocoa as the rain came down. Hisoka didn't mind watching the rain but he hated being rained on. Illumi didn't mind either one. 

"Do you realize how adorable you are?"

The elder one asked, sitting himself down behind Illumi. He wrapped his arms around the younger's chest and his legs around his waist. He began to gently nuzzle the warm skin of his neck with his nose, smiling as he took in his boyfriend's scent. He could tell Illumi has been using his bodywash- since he smelled like strawberries. Illumi held back a small smile as his heart began to beat a bit faster.

"Yes. You tell me almost every day."

He responded, taking a small sip of his hot cocoa. Hisoka's chuckle was muffled by Illumi's skin. 

"Well, good. I'm only telling you the truth, you know. You're adorable. I could just eat you up.~"

He said, planting gentle kisses from his collarbone up. It was Illumi's turn to chuckle. His cheeks heated up, displaying a rosey shade of red. He placed his mug on the ground next to the bean bag chair and turned around, so that he was facing Hisoka. His golden eyes were sparkling with happiness. Illumi stared, the same sparkle of happiness in his own eyes. He slowly leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Hisoka's, Hisoka immediately kissing him back. After a few seconds, Illumi pulled away, loosely wrapping his arms around Hisoka's neck and seating himself on his lap. He leaned in again and gently nuzzled his nose against the magician's, said magician doing the same. The eskimo kiss was short, but it left the two blushing bright red. 

The two were aware that they were deeply in love. Illumi knew falling in love, let alone even befriending Hisoka was very very against his family's rules. But Hisoka made Illumi feel different. He felt like he belonged somewhere, like he fit in. Whenever he was close to the magician, his heart would pound and his stomach would swarm with butterflies. When they confessed to eachother a few months ago, Hisoka said he felt the same way when he was nearby the assassin. He was convinced they were soulmates, and Illumi even agreed.

He related to Hisoka, and it was nice to have somebody to talk to. With a soft hand placed on his boyfriend's cheek, Illumi placed a gentle kiss on Hisoka's forehead. The elder one blushed and giggled, angling his head a little so that he could place his forehead against the younger one's. They stared at each other for a while before closing their eyes, their hands meeting and locking fingers together.

"Do you know how much I love you, Illumi?"

Hisoka said softly, breaking their silence.

"Yes. And I love you too. More than words can say."

Thunder crashed as the couple's lips met again in a sweet kiss.

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a lemon soon huhuhu. 
> 
> For now imma just spam the stories I've had in mind cause DAMN I love these two


End file.
